


In The Eyes of The Beholder

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Beauty - Freeform, Caneng, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Painting, Scar, arthur is human, god AU, mapletea, matthew is a god, prompt was scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: "I chose you because you mean more." Matthew's voice was soft as he spoke. "You may have a scar, but that does not make you any less beautiful than you should be. That scar proves that you have just as beautiful soul too. You fought for something you believed in and got hurt but still stood strong, that is the most beautiful thing I could think of, and I only hope that I can capture that beauty in my paintings."
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	In The Eyes of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt ten: scar.

Arthur nervously shifted in the dark red chaise longue that Matthew had posed him on. He wasn't supposed to be moving, Matthew had gently reminded him probably about twenty times by now, but with someone studying him so intently, Arthur couldn't help but squirm. 

Arthur sighed and tried to focus on something that wasn't his own anxieties. His gaze shifted towards the man who was painting him. Matthew certainly looked the way his legends described him as. His hair had grown wild, and attempts to tame it had left paint streaks in the golden curls. There were plants of paint smudges on his skin, too; they reminded Arthur of freckles. Well, if freckles were the color of the rainbow. Thankfully, Matthew had ditched his usual godly clothes for a more simple tunic. 

"You're staring again." 

Arthur jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of Matthew's soft voice. His cheeks heated into a crimson color, and for a moment, he struggled to come up with some intelligent response. 

"It helps." He finally muttered out in defeat when he couldn't think of something else to say. What was he supposed to say? You're more beautiful than me, and I want to know why you're taking so much interest in me? Yes, why not just spill out all of his insecurities.

Matthew set down the paintbrush and moved past the easel to where Arthur was posed. He settled down on the velvet cushion beside the other. For a moment, the silence stretched between them. 

"It helps what? Are you uncomfortable?" Matthew asked softly; he moved back to give Arthur room to shift if needed. "You can sit more comfortably if you'd like. I have most everything done." 

Arthur's heart seemed to flutter at that. Matthew was taking the time to make sure he was comfortable, and it meant a lot. He knew most gods tend to forget that humans were much more fragile than they were, and often they weren't as understanding as the muse of painting. He'd almost once had his arm torn off in excitement by the strong God of War. 

]Arthur shook his head as he spotted the panicked look in Matthew's eyes. "No, no, it's not that. Gods, Matthew, please relax." 

Thankfully, the god relaxed at his words. They were quiet once more before Matthew devised to speak again. He knew something was bothering Arthur; after the time they had spent together, Matthew had learned how to read him quite quickly. He knew that despite how much he hid his inner feelings away, there were subtle signs that showed what Arthur felt and as Arthur traced the scar on his cheek once more, Matthew could tell he was nervous. 

"Arthur tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a command; Matthew couldn't ever force Arthur to do anything against his will despite his godly status. Maybe that is why Arthur had allowed him to approach him as he laid dying in the deserts after being exiled from the oasis city of Elyorda. 

"Why would you choose me? There are thousands of people out there that are prettier than me. I have..." Arthur bitterly trailed off, gesturing at the scar that stuck out like a sore thumb. It wasn't a hidden fact that Arthur was insecure about the scar on his face. Matthew knew about it, but he also knew that Arthur's pride wouldn't allow him to bring it up. Arthur was sensitive about the reason how he got the scar in the first place. This was the first time the mortal had mentioned it since the day Matthew had nursed him back to health in the same cave he had found Arthur dying in, after the war. 

Arthur had been near death when Matthew had approached the outside of the cave. Arthur had been suspicious initially, and despite being close to death, he struggled to sit up and hold out his sword. Even close to death, Arthur was a fighter. Thankfully, Matthew had calmed him down enough before he was skewered by the warrior and began the long road to Arthur's recovery. 

It was during the few weeks in that cave that they both learned the full story. A rival city-state had attacked Arthur's hometown of Elyorda. As the city had fallen around him, Arthur took guard in front of the small temple dedicated to the Muses of Arts. He seemed to be the only one who took up the challenge as temple workers and guards took off running around him. They were losing, Arthur knew that, so instead of waiting around, he dashed into the temple and began to gather the nearby paintings that he could carry and then left the building. He knew he couldn't save everything, a lot of art would be destroyed, but with the seven paintings in his arms, he figured it would be enough. He followed the thinning crowd of people fleeing the fallen city, but it wasn't before long that opposite troops had caught him.

Now surrounded by enemy troops, Arthur had no choice but to fight his way out or surrender. Either way, he needed to get the paintings out of the city before all was lost. He set the paintings down on the cobblestone beneath him and reached for the sword sheathed at his waist. He took a defensive stance over the pile of pictures and took on the first challenger. 

The battle hadn't lasted long. Arthur was only one man, but he fought against the six others fiercely. Only when he was kneeling over the stack of art, blood dripping from a few wounds and his sword clattered behind him that he surrendered. 

He had been left to die outside the city walls. Somehow he still had he sword; perhaps they thought he would be dead enough that he wouldn't cause a problem with it. They had also left him with a few new scars. One covered his right eye, and it had caused him to go blind in that eye. It was the least of his worries, though. He had nothing besides his sword, and he had nowhere to go. Despite being in a lot of pain, he forced himself to move away from the smoking city walls and into the desert. It wasn't until hours later that he had found a small cave and collapsed to the ground. In despair, he prayed out for help, and then he blacked out. 

Matthew had been watching the events play out before him. As the flames licked at the temple entrance, he moved on, heading away from the walls to watch the rest play out. Human battlefields were always bound to bring out gods, even if they planned not to interfere. Matthew had planned on leaving as his temple had been destroyed, but a desperate plea caught his attention, and he found himself standing outside of the cave. 

Matthew had spent weeks healing the mortal before taking him to live with him at Azalia's holy lands. It wasn't unheard of for a God to take up mortals to live with them, and Matthew believed that Arthur had proven himself for the honor. There he had been able to more quickly heal Arthur, especially when he had help from the God of Healing, but Arthur's scar had remained despite all of their efforts. Thankfully, they were able to heal his eyesight. 

Now here he was draped in a silk shirt and posed for a god to paint.

"I chose you because you mean more." Matthew's voice was soft as he spoke. "You may have a scar, but that does not make you any less beautiful than you should be. That scar proves that you have just as beautiful soul too. You fought for something you believed in and got hurt but still stood strong, that is the most beautiful thing I could think of, and I only hope that I can capture that beauty in my paintings."


End file.
